Fei, On S'y Met ?
by Ted HOORE
Summary: Si Quatre se tape Trowa et Heero, Duo se tape sa main droite. Si Quatre est un homme comblé, Duo est un homme dégoûté. Si Wufei n'en a rien à faire, Duo refuse de se laisser faire. Et s'ils ne veulent rien changer, Duo veut tout bouleverser. Oh oui...


**Bêta :** MoOonshine

**Couples :** 01x04 ; 03x04 et... _(surprise !)_

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Sunrise et Bandai Visual, blablabla…

**Notes :** Allez, un ch'tit OS pour dire que je ne suis pas morte, mais simplement en léthargie. Je sais que cela fait TRÈS longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné les histoires que j'ai en cours, ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette courte fic sert donc à me faire pardonner pour ma fainéantise légendaire, connue et reconnue. Le style d'écriture diffère de ce que je fais généralement, mais j'adore expérimenter toutes sortes de styles et j'aime bien celui-là !

N'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas que le Heero x Duo dans la vie, il y a d'autres personnages et d'autres couples aussi…

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Fei, On S'y Met ?**

* * *

Ce gars est dingue.

Complètement ravagé de la passoire.

Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer.

**-xOx-**

Moi, maso ?

Mais complètement !

Impossible de ne pas l'envier.

**-xOx-**

Putain, mais comment il fait ?

Moi ça me tue.

Sûr que c'est pas à moi que ça arriverait !

**-xOx-**

C'est pas faute de n'avoir pas voulu.

C'est pas faute de n'avoir pas essayé.

C'est faute d'avoir échoué.

**-xOx-**

Avec Trowa, ça a été un « non » direct.

Et tiens, prends-toi ça dans les dents.

Aïe.

**-xOx-**

Avec Heero, je pensais avoir au moins une chance.

Ben non, pas une seule.

Re aïe.

**-xOx-**

Ce qui fait que je me retrouve seul comme un crétin, à envier mon meilleur ami qui se tape les deux glaçons les plus _sexy_ des colonies.

Il me fait littéralement mourir de jalousie ce con.

Y a vraiment pas de justice dans ce monde comme dirait Fei !

**-xOx-**

- Un problème Maxwell ?

- Merde, j'ai parlé tout haut ?

- Non... c'est moi qui entends des voix.

**-xOx-**

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires sarcastiques !

- Impossible. Tu les aimes trop…

- Mouais, pas faux...

**-xOx-**

- Dis Wu, depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Sais quoi ?

- Que Quat' joue à "Je suis ton pain, tu es ma saucisse, faisons un hot-dog !" avec Hee-chan et Tro ?

**-xOx-**

- Depuis le jour où tu l'as découvert.

- Sérieux ?

- Tu n'es pas du genre à être discret quand tu hurles ta surprise.

**-xOx-**

_C'était il y a un mois, alors que je me rendais dans la cuisine pour préparer mon petit-déjeuner._

_J'ai vu la porte de la chambre d'Heero s'ouvrir._

_Et j'ai vu Quatre en sortir, alors qu'il était censé être avec Trowa._

**-xOx-**

_- Dis, tu faisais quoi dans cette chambre à neuf heures du mat' ?_

_- Je finissais de m'envoyer en l'air avec son propriétaire._

_- … Hein ? !_

**-xOx-**

_- Tu… t'as… avec… Hee-chan ?_

_- Bien sûr. Comme tous les lundi, sans oublier les mercredi, vendredi et le dimanche une fois sur deux._

_- Oh my God…_

**-xOx-**

_- Et Tro est au courant que tu le trompes ?_

_- Évidemment. Il me rend d'ailleurs souvent la pareille en couchant seul avec Heero pour se venger._

_- OH MY GOD ! ! !_

**-xOx-**

_- Tu es bien pâle Duo. Tu ne serais pas malade ?_

_- Si. De jalousie. De toi. De vous._

_- Ah._

**-xOx-**

_- 'Tain, mais comment t'as fait pour avoir les deux ? ?_

_- Je ne te le dirai pas. L'ignorance a parfois du bon, surtout en ce qui te concerne._

_- Connard._

**-xOx-**

- _Sinon, tu peux toujours te rabattre sur Wufei._

_- T'es fou ? Il arrive carrément pas à la cheville des deux autres !_

_- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire Maxwell, j'ai dû mal comprendre là..._

**-xOx-**

- Et t'es toujours vexé depuis ce jour, Fei ?

- Toujours.

- Toi et ta fierté à la con !

**-xOx-**

- Bordel, j'en ai marre d'être seul. Faudra qu'on se décide à coucher ensemble un jour, je vais finir par me fouler le poignet si ça continue.

- Je préfère aller dormir...

-Je suis un mal aimé !

**-xOx-**

- Wu, à ton avis, il va aller dans quelle chambre ce soir ?

- Dur à dire, il a réaménagé son emploi du temps.

- Pas de routine qui tue l'amour, hein ?

**-xOx-**

- Bon, je parie dix Dollars qu'il va se taper Hee-chan.

- Vingt qu'il va prendre son pied avec Barton.

- Cinquante qu'on va faire une triplette.

**-xOx-**

- Quat' ! Mais depuis quand t'es là ? !

- Aucune importance. Allez je file, j'ai un pari à gagner !

- Et nous à perdre…

**-xOx-**

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit Maxwell. J'ai bien envie de coucher avec toi ce soir, même si tu n'es pas une femme.

- Je te sers de lot de consolation, c'est ça ?

- "Consommation" serait plus juste.

**-xOx-**

- Dis… hum… tu crois qu'on… huuuuum continue… qu'on réussira un jour à… ahhhhh !

- Ta… haaan… gueule… Maxw… AAAAH !

- Ohhhhh OUIIIII !

**-xOx-**

Le lendemain, j'ai eu la surprise de ne pas me réveiller seul dans mon lit, Wu était à mes côtés.

On a fini par se lever, puis on est descendu prendre notre petit déj'.

Trois paires d'yeux cernés nous ont accueilli.

**-xOx-**

- Au fait Quat', tu l'as gagné ton pari ?

- La ferme ! On a rien pu faire à cause de vous ! Vous hurliez trop fort ! SAUVAGES !

- Attends, tu déconnes ? ! T'as entendu ça, Fei ? !

**-xOx-**

- Maxwell, ça te dit qu'on remette le couvert ce soir ?

- Un peu qu'on va le remettre ! Avec tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir, ce serait un comble de les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte !

- J'étais sûr que tu allais dire quelque chose dans ce genre là.

**-xOx-**

- Tu sais quoi Wu ? Je t'aime.

- Tu es dingue.

- Ouais, dingue de toi, ça tu peux le dire !

**-xOx-**

- Le pire Maxwell, c'est que tu m'as contaminé.

- Alors toi aussi t'es fou ?

-Ouais. Fou d'amour pour toi…

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Bon ben voilà, ce petit OS est terminé.

J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main et que cela vous a plu !


End file.
